yogabbagabbafandomcom-20200213-history
Treehouse TV/Programming
A list of programmes that air on Treehouse TV, which airs a mixture of live-action and animated programs, and some of them have been formerly broadcast. The list of programs broadcast by Treehouse TV includes: Original * The Cat in the Hat Knows A Lot Know That! * Esme & Roy * Little Charmers * Max & Ruby * Miss Persona * My Big Big Friend * Ranger Rob * Snowsnaps * Splash'N Boots * Toopy & Binoo (season 2 only) * Yure and You Acquired * Abby's Flying Fairy School * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Blaze & The Monster Machines * Bubble Guppies * Butterbean's Café * Chomp Squad * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Elmo's World * Emma! * Enchantimals * Hey Duggee * Lachy! * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own * Masha and the Bear * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Nella The Princess Knight * Octonauts * Peppa Pig * Ready, Steady, Wiggle! * Robocar Poli * Rusty Rivets * Shimmer and Shine * Sesame Street * Shopkins * Sunny Day * Super Wings * Top Wing * Thomas & Friends * The Wiggles * Wiggle Town * Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! * Bali (revival television series) (March 14th, 2019) * Corn and Peg (2019)1 * Luna and Cozy (revival television series) (March 14th, 2019) * Mr. King (Fall 2019)3 * P.U.R.S.T. Agent Binky (Autumn 2019)Nelvana Greenlights three new preschool series ahead of Mipcom International Market Don't forget to remove the years. * 3, 2, 1 Let's Go! (2008-2012) * 3rd & Bird (2008-2013) * 4 Square (2003-2015) * 64 Zoo Lane (1999-2015) * A Gummy's Life (2003-2012) * The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (2011-2014) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1997-2000) * The Adventures of Timmy the Tooth (1997-1998) * Albert's Stuff * Allegra's Window (1997-2000) * Anatole (1998-2005) * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2007) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2013) * Amazing Animals (1997-2003) * Animal Stories (1999-2006) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series(2002-2007) * Anthony Ant (1999-2002) * Ants in Your Pants (1997-2008) * Archibald the Koala (1999-2002) * Are We There Yet?: World Adventure (2007-2013) * Ask Me (2007-2017) * Awkward (2003-2017) * Babar (1997-2006) * Babar and the Adventures of Badou (2010-2015) * The Backyardigans (2004-2011) * Baeconator's Lucky Bacon House * Bali * Bananas in Pyjamas (1998-2001) * Barney & Friends (2003-2012) * Bear in the Big Blue House (1997-2006) * Beezoo's Attic (2001-2003) * Before You Eat the Apple * The Berenstain Bears (2003-2009) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (2008-2012) * The Big Comfy Couch * Big & Small (2008-2015) * The Bittles (2003-2008) * Blips (2005-2007) * Blue's Clues (1998-2009) * Blue's Room (2004-2007) * Bob the Builder (2000-2010) * Boblins (2004-2011) * Bobs & LoLo (2009-2013) * Boohbah (2003-2006) * Brambly Hedge (2000-2003) * Bump (1998-2000) * Caillou (broadcast on Teletoon from 1997 to 2009, then on Treehouse from 2010-2017) * The Care Bears Family (1997-2003) * Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (2012-2015) * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1999-2000) * Chuggington (2008-2015) * Clangers (2015-2017) * Come Outside (1997-2001) * Connie the Cow (2004-2011) * Corduroy (2000-2011) * The Crayon Box (1998-2001) * Crazy Quilt (1997-2011) * Cubeez (2000-2006) * Curious Buddies (2005-2009) * Deko Boko Friends (2002-2011) * Digby Dragon (2016-2017) * Dino Babies (1999-2005) * Dinopaws (2014-2017) * Dog and Duck (2001-2005) * The Dooley and Pals Show (2001-2009) * Dora The Explorer (2000-2018) * Draco the Dragontamer * Dragon (January 5th, 2004-December 28th, 2007, reruns from 2008 to June 2012) * Ducq's Song Time! * Ebb and Flo (2005-2010) * Elliot Moose (1998-2011) * Eliza's Ingredients * Elmo the Musical (2013-2016) * Eureeka's Castle (1997-2003) * Farzzle's World (2002-2011) * Fifi and the Flowertots (2008-2012) * Fireman Sam (2009-2012) * Flatmania * Fluffy Gardens (2008-2012) * The Forgotten Toys (1998-2000) * Franklin (1998-2011) * Franklin and Friends (2010-2015) * The Fresh Beat Band (2009-2016) * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015-2017) * Funneh's Funhouse * Funky Valley (2004-2010) * George Shrinks (2000-2011) * Global Grover (2005-2010) * Grandma, Look What I Found! (2000-2003) * Grandpa's Garden (2004-2007) * Granny School * Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2018) * Go Jetters (2016-2017) * Groundling Marsh (1997-2002) * Guess with Jess (2009-2013) * Gullah Gullah Island (1997-2002) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005-2017) * Henry's Cat (1998-2001) * Hilltop Hospital (1999-2002) * The Hoobs (2001-2004) * Hotpaws (1999-2003) * The Huggabug Club (1998-2001) * I Can Do It! (1998-2000) * If the World Were a Village (2006-2009) * Igloo-Gloo (1998-2004) * In the Night Garden (2007-2014) * Iris, the Happy Professor (1997-1999) * It's Itsy Bitsy Time (1999-2003) * Jack's Big Music Show (2006-2009) * Jackaroo & Friends * Jane and the Dragon (2016-2017) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1999-2006) * Jellabies (1998-2000) * Judy And David's Boombox (1997-2003) * Jelly Jamm (2009-2017) * Kipper (1997-2003) * Kleo the Misfit Unicorn (1997-2000) * The Koala Brothers (2003-2009) * Lalaloopsy (2013-2015) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1997-2001) * The Land Before Time (2007-2009) * Land O' Hands (2000-2003) * LazyTown (2004-2011) * Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles * Little Bear (1999-2009) * Little Grey Rabbit (2000-2004) * Little People (2000-2008) * Little Star (1997-2002) * Louie (2006-2008) * Luna & Cozy (original television series) (2009-2012, reran episodes from January 1st, 2013 to December 27th, 2015) * Luna and Cozy's Game Time! * Madeline (1998-2007) * Maggie And The Ferocious Beast (2000-2011) * The Magic Key (2000-2003) * Maisy (2002-2007) * Manon (2008-2012) * Make Way for Noddy (2003-2007) * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2011) * Max the Cat (1997-1999) * Miffy And Friends (2003-2008) * Mighty Machines (1997-2009) * Mike The Knight (2011-2018) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004-2008) * Mr. Maker (2007-2012) * The Mole Sisters (2002-2011) * Moona and Me * Moona's Minis * Mopatop's Shop (1999-2006) * My Bedbugs (2004-2005) * My Friend Rabbit (2007-2011) * My Special Book (2000-2002, 2004-2006) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2008-2013) * Nini's Treehouse (2000-2005) * Noddy (2000-2003) * Nouky and Friends (2009-2011) * Odd-Jobbers (2007-2011) * Olivia (2009-2014) * Oobi (2003-2006) * Open Sesame (1997-2001) * Oswald (2003-2007) * Pablo the Little Red Fox (2000-2003) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1997-1999) * Peg + Cat (2013-2017) * Percy The Park Keeper (1999-2000) * Peter Rabbit (2012-2016) * Pet Squad (2000-2006) * Pingu (1997-2003) * Pirates! (1997-2002) * Play With Me Sesame (2002-2012) * Pocket Dragon Adventures (1997-1999) * Pocoyo (2005-2011) * Postman Pat (2009-2012) * The Puzzle Place (1997-2000) * Pumper Pups (1997-2001) * Rainbow Fish (2001-2003) * Roary the Racing Car (2008-2012) * Rolie Polie Olie (1999-2012) * Roll Play (2006-2013) * Rubbadubbers (2003-2010) * Ruffus the Dog (1998-2011) * Rupert (1997-2001) * SeeMore's Playhouse (2007-2008) * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) * Sheeep (2000-2002) * Shining Time Station (1997-1999) * Signing Time! (2007-2008) * Size Small (1998-2000) * Spider! (1997-1999) * Spot the Dog (1997-2000) * St. Bears Doll's Hospital (1998-2001) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2009) * Team Umizoomi (2010-2017) * Teletubbies (1998-2002) * This is Daniel Cook (2004-2011) * This is Emily Yeung (2006-2011) * This is Scarlett & Isaiah (2013-2018) * Thomas and Friends (1997-2011) * Timmy Time (2009-2013) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2009) * Tipi Tales (2002-2009) * Tobi! (2010) * Today's Special (1997-2001) * Toopy & Binoo (Season 1 episodes and season 2 mini-movies only) (2005-2018) * Toopy & Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom (2013-2016) * Toot & Puddle (2008-2011) * The Toothbrush Family (1998-2000) * The Toy Castle (2000-2010) * Treetown (1997-2011) * Trucktown (2014-2018) * Turtle Island (1999-2002) * Tweenies (2000-2003) * A Walk In Your Shoes (2000-2005) * Wallykazam! (2014-2018) * Wanna Play? (2000-2003) * Waybuloo (2009-2014) * The Way Things Work (2002-2010) * Wee 3 (2001-2011) * Whoopi's Littleburg (2005-2007) * Whippy's World * The Wiggles (1997-2013) * Ted Sieger's Wildlife (2007-2009) * Wilbur the Cow (2007-2009) * Wilf, the Witch's Dog (2002-2003) * Wimzie's House (1999-2003) * The Wonder Pets! (2006-2017) * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends (1998-2000) * The WotWots (2009-2015) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006-2012) * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (1997-2000) * Wumpa's World (2001-2006) * Yo Gabba Gabba (2007-2015) * Yure and You * Yure's Fairy School * Yure's Room * Yure's Space Adventures * Zack & Quack (2014-2017) * Zigby (2008-2014) * Zoboomafoo (1999-2001)